The One All About Ross and Rachel
by LLFOREVER
Summary: Ross finally realizes that he will always love Rachel and Rachel realizes she still loves Ross.
1. The One Where Ross's World Stops

The One All About Ross and Rachel Disclaimer: Friends is mine! I wish, LOL. Nah, Friends ain't mine, and neither are the characters. If the characters were mine, boy, Ross and Rachel would have gotten together 19 years ago. Spoilers: None, I think Distributor: Don't please, until you ask me Pairings: Ross/Rachel (duh!), Chandler/Monica, Joey/Phoebe  
  
A/N-This is only about the third Friends fan fic I have tried, so if I have portrayed people inaccurately, I'm sorry.  
  
Here's the scoop-Chandler and Monica are still trying for a baby, Joey and Rachel never had feelings for each other or anything and Charlie doesn't exist, Joey and Phoebe don't want to admit it but they have feelings for each other, Ross and Rachel both still love each other (LOBSTERS FOREVER) but neither one thinks the other shares the love. That's pretty much it in a nutshell!  
  
Chapter 1-The One where Ross's World Stopped  
  
Ross Geller didn't try to stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Behind those double doors, the one person he would love till the day he died was in a coma. He turned around when he heard his sister's voice.  
  
"Ross! There you are! Any news yet? We came as soon as we got your message." Ross could only shake his head. Monica gave her older brother a tight hug.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll wake up. Do you want me to do anything?"  
  
"I, I need to call her parents. And Jill and Amy." Monica, Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe watched helplessly as Ross stood there looking so alone. All of a sudden, he lost it. Ross turned and banged his fist on the wall as he slid to the ground. Now that the tears were really flowing, there was nothing he could do to stop them. He sobbed silently.  
  
"Why? Why Rachel? How did all this happen to her?" Monica sat down beside Ross and wrapped her arms around him. Quietly she pulled his head to her shoulder as she cried with him. She didn't know how long she sat there, but she looked up as Chandler came walking back towards the group with a doctor.  
  
"Hello. I understand that you're Rachel's friends? Does she have any family here?" Monica wasn't sure what compelled her to say what she said in reply, but it felt right.  
  
"Ross, my brother," she said, pointing to him, "He's her only family here."  
  
"All right, but wouldn't that make you family too?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess that would. My husband Chandler would be family, and then his brother Joey and Joey's wife Phoebe. Guess we're all one big happy family." "Well I want to know exactly what happened before I tell you how Rachel is." Monica glanced nervously at Ross. She couldn't answer, she'd only received Ross's brief message.  
  
Monica: Hello, you've reached the Geller-Bing residence. Please leave your name and phone number and we'll return your phone call soon. May I remind you that the message should be brief? And don't start talking before the beep. Then we would miss part of your message. Ross: Mon, it's, it's me. I'm at the hospital. Rachel was hit by a car. Emma is at my apartment with Amy Green. Please, come soon and bring the others. She's, she's in a coma."   
  
"Well, Rachel had just gone across the street to see if Chandler, Mon, Joey, and Phoebe wanted to go to dinner with us. She went over because Emma was crying and Rachel had a headache and Amy was there; I don't even remember why now. Anyway, I was looking out the window as she came back. A cab appeared out of nowhere and hit her sideways. She didn't even see it coming. I called 911 on my cell and ran out there." The doctor nodded, but he had a grim look on his face.  
  
"Please, tell, tell me about Rachel. Can I see her?"  
  
"Rachel's in a coma. She didn't suffer any internal bleeding or anything like that but she has four cracked ribs, which will heal in time. Her head was injured, but right now, we don't know to what extent. Her right tibia and fibula, that's her lower leg, were both fractured, but they weren't bad breaks. Right now, we just need to watch and wait to see if she wakes up. If she does, she might have brain damage, loss of memory, coordination, anything. We don't know yet. You can see her. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh God. I, I, I need to be with her. Can, can she hear me?"  
  
"Some coma patients that wake up say they heard what was going on around them, others have no recollection. It can't hurt." Ross nodded, but now he wasn't really listening. The world had just come crashing down on his shoulders. He needed to have Emma in his arms. Then he glanced at his watch. She should be in bed.  
  
"Monica, please call Amy. Ask her if she can stay there tonight to watch Emma. You, you can go home."  
  
"No. No I can't Ross. I have to be here for you and for Rach."  
  
"Well all of you don't need to stay. Really, Mon will stay with me. Please, go home." Although it was the last thing Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe wanted to do, they knew they were watching Ross go through emotional hell. "We can all stay at your apartment Chandler, and we'll get Emma," Phoebe suggested. Ross nodded. He didn't care anymore. 


	2. The One Where Everybody Talks and Cries

The One All About Ross and Rachel Disclaimer: Friends is mine! I wish, LOL. Nah, Friends ain't mine, and neither are the characters. If the characters were mine, boy, Ross and Rachel would have gotten together 19 years ago. Spoilers: None, I think Distributor: Don't please, until you ask me Pairings: Ross/Rachel (duh!), Chandler/Monica, Joey/Phoebe  
  
A/N-This is only about the third Friends fan fic I have tried, so if I have portrayed people inaccurately, I'm sorry.  
  
Here's the scoop-Chandler and Monica are still trying for a baby, Joey and Rachel never had feelings for each other or anything and Charlie doesn't exist, Joey and Phoebe don't want to admit it but they have feelings for each other, Ross and Rachel both still love each other (LOBSTERS FOREVER) but neither one thinks the other shares the love. That's pretty much it in a nutshell!  
  
Chapter Two-The One where Everyone Talks and Cries  
  
Ross followed the doctor to Rachel's room. He had asked Monica to let him go in first. The clicks and whirs of machines could be heard, but he ignored them. Ross pulled a chair beside the bed and sat down. He took Rachel's hand and his eyes swept over her. She looked so still and beautiful.  
  
  
  
[Scene: Outside the Nursery, Ross is looking at Emma as Phoebe walks up.] Phoebe: Is she in there? Ross: Yeah. She's putting her down now, that's her. (Points to the nurse putting Emma now.) Phoebe: Oh! Ross: Look at Emma! Phoebe: I just can't decide who she looks more alike, you or Rachel? Ross: Oh what are you kidding? She's gorgeous, it's all Rachel. (Pause) Phoebe: I'm sorry, for the last time, why aren't you two together again? (Silence from Ross.) No, I know. I know, because you're not in that place. Which would be fine, except you totally are. Ross: It's...it's complicated okay? Phoebe: Yeah that's true. Yeah, you love her. You always have. You have a child together. There is no right answer. Ross: Look, we've been together. Okay? And then apart, and then together, and then apart, and now we have a baby. (Pause) It's just if-if we got together again and it didn't work out...I could never do that to Emma. I mean she-she thinking everything -- (Starts to cry.) Oh that's...now me. What do they put something in the water in this place? Since Rachel and I we're doing really, we're doing really well right now. Phoebe: I know. I know. I know. I know, and if you try to make it more you might wreck it. Ross: Yeah, exactly. Phoebe: Right. (Pause) Or you might get everything you've wanted since you were fifteen.  
  
  
  
"Rachel, it's me, Ross. Please, please wake up. I need you and Emma needs you. Don't worry about her right now though, she's fine. She's going to be with Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe. Mon's here with me, let me go get her." Ross stood up and walked over to the door. He stuck his head out and motioned to his sister. Monica came into the room and pulled a chair up next to Ross's.  
  
"Rachel, it's Monica. Sweetie, we want you here with us. Emma needs you and so does everyone else. Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe were here but they went to take care of Emma. Your mom and dad both can't be here, we were just dumped with a load of snow. Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe will get to the apartment okay though." Ross and Monica took turns talking to Rachel, but there were no changes. Monica dozed off finally at 3:00 in the morning, but Ross kept an all night vigil by Rachel's bed.  
  
When the first rays of sunlight shone through the window, Monica blinked and instantly she was awake. She didn't move though. Ross was talking to Rachel still but Monica could hear in her brother's voice his weariness. It was apparent from his blood shot eyes he hadn't gotten any sleep.  
  
"Rachel, hon, Chandler, Joey, and Phoebe are going to be here soon, with Emma. They'll want to talk to you to. We all love you and we want you here. When you wake up, we're going to talk. Please wake up." Ross glanced over at Monica and noticed she was awake.  
  
"Chandler just called. He, Joey, and Phoebe spent most of the night talking. They're bringing Emma in with them soon." Monica nodded. She started to say something in reply, but then a doctor came into the room.  
  
"Um, did either of you know that Rachel is pregnant?" Monica's jaw dropped. "She, that's impossible. Rachel would have told me if she had been seeing someone," Monica sputtered.  
  
"How, how far along is she?"  
  
"About five weeks. I'll leave you alone for awhile." Monica watched Ross, confused, as he counted something on his fingers.  
  
"Five weeks? Did he say five?"  
  
"No Ross. You didn't."  
  
"You and Chandler were watching Emma and we had both had really bad dates at the same restaurant. We got to talking and drinking and then we went back to my apartment."  
  
"Ross! How could you?"  
  
"How could he what?" Monica looked up and tried to smile a little at her husband. He was holding Emma, who was asleep on his shoulder.  
  
"Get Rachel pregnant again."  
  
"No way! How come I don't have any babies?" Joey asked. Monica glared at him.  
  
"What?" Ignoring Joey, Chandler spoke up.  
  
"Had she told you yet?" Ross shook his head.  
  
"I don't even know if she knew yet." Ross trembled.  
  
"Well Rachel, now you know. You're having a baby. Emma here wants you to wake up," Chandler said, choked up. He tried to think of something to say to lighten the mood but there were no words that were right.  
  
"Rachel, this is so uncool. Remember when that old lady died when I was giving her a massage? Well if your spirit went into me, I couldn't sleep with Ross. So you have to wake up and have his baby. This is big, 'cause don't forget, your his lobster!"  
  
"Uh Pheebs, we didn't need that right now," Chandler cut in.  
  
"Hey Rachel. How you doin'?" Everyone turned to glare at Joey.  
  
"What? I wanted to see if I turned her on?"  
  
"Get out Joey. Get out of here right now," Ross snapped. "This isn't funny. Sometimes you are so stupid you don't know when to say the inappropriate stuff and when not to. If you couldn't tell, this is a when not to. Get out!" Joey glanced at Ross, a little hurt. Still he backed up until he was out of the room.  
  
"Uh, Phoebe and I will be going now," Chandler said quickly. He handed Emma to Monica and hurriedly exited the room with Phoebe.  
  
"Ross, what was that about?"  
  
"I don't know. I just, he-" Monica rested one hand on Ross's shoulder and set Emma down beside Rachel.  
  
"Hey Rach, it's Monica again. I guess you heard you're pregnant again. I've got Emma here beside you. That's neat, I'll be an Auntie again. But we need you awake so we can talk about the baby." Monica stood up and walked out to the hall where Joey, Chandler, and Phoebe were talking quietly. They all sat down on the floor and began to cry. 


	3. The One Where Ross Tells Rachel

The One All About Ross and Rachel Disclaimer: Friends is mine! I wish, LOL. Nah, Friends ain't mine, and neither are the characters. If the characters were mine, boy, Ross and Rachel would have gotten together 19 years ago. Spoilers: None, I think Distributor: Don't please, until you ask me Pairings: Ross/Rachel (duh!), Chandler/Monica, Joey/Phoebe  
  
A/N-This is only about the third Friends fan fic I have tried, so if I have portrayed people inaccurately, I'm sorry.  
  
Here's the scoop-Chandler and Monica are still trying for a baby, Joey and Rachel never had feelings for each other or anything and Charlie doesn't exist, Joey and Phoebe don't want to admit it but they have feelings for each other, Ross and Rachel both still love each other (LOBSTERS FOREVER) but neither one thinks the other shares the love. That's pretty much it in a nutshell!  
  
Chapter Three-The One where Ross tells Rachel  
  
Two days later-Ross and Joey made up. Rachel is the same. Ross hasn't slept in over 48 hours. Monica has stayed at the hospital with him, and so has Emma.  
  
Monica looked over at Ross from her chair. He was whispering to Rachel but she could see that he was about to fall apart. He had been up all night again and hadn't caught a wink of sleep.  
  
"Ross, you need to go home and change, take a shower, clean up a little. Look at you. You're a mess. Please, I'll call if anything happens. Come on Ross, you need to go." Reluctantly, Ross let Monica lead him gently to the door of her room.  
  
"Chandler is still here so I'll have him take you home and back. Just long enough to clean up. Don't worry about Emma, I'll take care of her." Ross nodded and ran his hands through his hair. He hated to admit it, but Monica was right. He needed to get away from the hospital a little.  
  
***Two hours later*** Ross held the papers tightly in his hands. He punched the elevator buttons and silently prayed that nothing had happened since he left. The doors slid open and he hurried to Rachel's room. Monica was singing softly to Emma by the window, but everything else was the same.  
  
"Mon, Chandler just dropped me off. Can, can you take Emma out to the door way, or something?" Monica sighed as she glanced at Ross. He still looked like he was a mess but at least he was a wearing clean clothes.  
  
Ross sat down in the chair by Rachel's bed and took her hand. He began reading. Rachel, nineteen years ago, I fell in love with you. You never really get over your first love. At least I haven't. For nine years, I pined away and didn't do anything. Then you moved to the city and I didn't do anything. Nine years ago, we dated. After that, I made the biggest mistake of my life. You've always said that I always have to be right. Well you were. We weren't on a break and I messed up. We've been through so much. We got back together and then broke up again. We got married after getting drunk in Las Vegas. Then we had Emma, our gorgeous daughter. I keep telling myself how lucky I was to get drunk and sleep with you that night because it brought us Emma. She was one thing we didn't mess up on. Then the last year, we've been avoiding the subject of "US." Rachel, it's always been you. You're the love of my life and I can't live without you. When you wake up, I have an engagement ring in my pocket. This time I'm not going to mess up. We belong together. I remember the best times and the worst times.  
  
  
  
The One where Ross Finds Out Rachel: (on phone) Ross, hi, it's Rachel. I'm just calling to say that um, everything's fine and I'm really happy for you and your cat who, by the way, I think you should name Michael. And, you know, ya see there I'm thinking of names so obviously, I am over you. I am over you and that, my friend, is what they call closure. (Hangs up and tosses phone in the ice bucket)  
  
Ross: Rach, I got a message from you. (Pauses) Who's Michael? (Rachel comes out of her room, suddenly she remembers leaving the message.)  
  
Rachel: Oh my God. Oh my God Ross, no, hang up the phone, give me the phone Ross, give me the phone, give me the phone, give me the. . . (Jumps the couch and lands on Ross's back, finally getting the phone from him. Ross has a confused expression on his face.) Ross: You're over me? Rachel: Ohhhhhhhh God. (Climbs off his back) Ross: Wha... you're uh, you're, you're over me? Rachel: Ohh, ohh. Ross: When, when were you... under me? Rach. Rachel do you, I mean, were you, uh. . . What? Rachel: Ohh, Okay, Okay, Okay, well, basically, lately, I've uh, I've uh, sort of had feelings for you. Ross: You've had feelings for me? Rachel: Yeah, what, so? You had feelings for me first. Ross: Whoa. Huh. You know about my, I mean, you know I had... you know? Rachel: Chandler told me. Ross: Chandler. When did he... when did he... when did he? Rachel: When you were in China. Ross: China. Rachel: Meeting Julie. Ross: Julie. Julie. That. Oh God. Julie, right. Okay, I need to lie down. No, ya know, I'm gonna stand. I'm gonna stand, I'm gonna walk, I'm walkin' and I am standing. Okay so you uh, and now wha... and now, now, now you're over me? Rachel: Are you over me? (A moment of silence.) Ross: (doorbell buzzes) That's, that's Julie. Ju... Julie, Julie. (Talks on intercom) Hi Julie. Julie: (over intercom) Hi honey, I've got a cab waiting. Ross: (perky) I'll be right down. Rachel: Wait, so, you're going? Ross: Well, Okay, I uh, I have to. I can't deal with this right now. I mean, I've uh, y'know, I've got a cab, I've got a girlfriend, I'm... I'm gonna go get a cat. Rachel: Okay, Okay. Ross: Cat. (Leaves)  
  
[Scene: Central Perk, Rachel is closing up and Ross comes in.] Rachel: Hi. Ross: I didn't get a cat. Rachel: Oh, that's um, interesting. Ross: No, no it's not interesting. Okay, it's very, very not interesting. In fact it's actually 100 percent completely opposite of interesting. Rachel: All right, I got it Ross. Ross: You had no right to tell me you ever had feelings for me. Rachel: (hurt) What? Ross: I was doing great with Julie before I found out about you. Rachel: Hey, I was doin' great before I found out about you. You think it's easy for me to see you with Julie? Ross: Then you should have said something before I met her. Rachel: I didn't know then. And how come you never said anything to me. Ross: There was never a good time. Rachel: Right, you, you only had a year. We only hung out every night. Ross: Not, not, not every night. You know, and... and it's not like I didn't try, Rachel, but things got in the way, y'know? Like, like Italian guys or ex-fiancés or, or, or Italian guys. Rachel: Hey, there was one Italian guy, Okay, and do you even have a point? Ross: The point is I... I don't need this right now, Okay. It, it's too late, I'm with somebody else, I'm happy. This ship has sailed. Rachel: Yeah, what're you saying, you just sort of put away feelings or whatever the hell it was you felt for me? Ross: Hey, I've been doin' it since the ninth grade, I've gotten pretty damn good at it. Rachel: All right, fine, you go ahead and you do that, all right Ross. Ross: Fine. Rachel: 'Cause I don't need your stupid ship. Ross: Good. Rachel: Good. (Ross leaves) (Rachel gets up and opens the door, yelling after him.) Rachel: And ya know what, now I've got closure. (Rachel slams the door and locks it. She sits down, visibly upset. She puts her head in her hands and begins to cry. Ross comes back and is standing outside the window. When Rachel regroups and gets back up to finish closing, she sees him. She smiles. She goes to open the door and can't get the lock undone.) Ross: Try the bottom one. (She opens the door and they kiss.)  
  
The One with Ross's Wedding [Scene: Monica and Rachel's, Rachel is in her bedroom.] Rachel: Pheebs? Phoebe: Yeah? Rachel: Do you remember where the duck food is? Phoebe: Yeah, it's in the guys' apartment under the sink. Why? Rachel: (enters with a bag packed) Because I'm going to London. Phoebe: What?! What do you mean you're going to London? Rachel: Yeah, I have to tell Ross that I love him. Now honey, you take care, you don't have those babies until I get back. (Kisses her stomach.) Phoebe: I -- Rachel, you can't go! Ross loves Emily! Rachel: Yeah, I know, I know, I know he does. But I have to tell him how I feel! He deserves to have all the information and then he can make an informed decision. Phoebe: That's not why you're going! You're going because you hope he's gonna say, "Yeah, I love you too, Rach. Forget that British chippy." Rachel: Ohh -- Do you think he will?! Phoebe: No! Because he's in love with the British chippy! Look, Rachel, if you go, you're just gonna mess with his head and ruin his wedding! Y'know, it's too late! You missed you're chance! I'm sorry, I know this must be really hard, it's over. Rachel: Y'know what? No. It's not over until someone says, "I do." (Exits) Phoebe: I do! I do! I do! (Chases her into the hall, but Rachel doesn't stop.) I do! (Gives up.) Ugh, like I can really chase you. I'm carrying a litter.  
  
The One in Vegas (Suddenly the doors burst open, and ROSS AND RACHEL COME OUT ARM-IN- ARM!!!!! And Rachel's carrying a bouquet!!! THEY GOT MARRIED!!!!) Ross: Well, hello, Mrs. Ross! (Throws some rice.) Rachel: Well, hello, Mr. Rachel! (Throws some more rice.)  
  
The One with the Videotape [Scene: Monica and Chandler's, Ross and Rachel are entering with the rest of the gang already inside.] Rachel: Hi! All: Hey! Ross: Hello! Rachel: Welcome home. Ross: So, how was the honeymoon? Monica: It was great! It was great! How about you?! I mean you're having a baby! Rachel: Oh! Look! I have a sonogram picture! Monica: Oh great! (Shows them the picture.) Chandler: Ross! It's got your wavy black lines! Monica: All right, so now that Ross knows can you tell us y'know how it happened? I mean, when did it happen? How many times did it happen? Phoebe: Monica! That's not right! Start with where. (Rachel looks at Ross and gets his approval.) Rachel: Well it happened about six weeks ago, and uh I had just got home from work and Ross was already there 'cause I guess he had been hanging out with Joey. Joey: You're welcome buddy. Ross: (glaring at him) Yeah, thanks. (Joey nods no problem.) Rachel: And so I had a lot of work to do so Ross, nice guy that he is, offered to help me out. And then we had a little wine, we got to talking, and the next thing you know out of nowhere Ross comes on to me. Ross: (laughs) Umm that's...that's a little misleading. Rachel: What is? Ross: The lie you just told. Rachel: That-that you came on to me? Ross: There's the one! Rachel: But you did! I mean, let's be honest. Ross: Yes let's. Y'know what? Uh, it's-it's not important. What is important is that, is that we're having a baby. And it's not -- Doesn't matter who came on to who. Joey: Whom. (Everyone looks at him shocked.) That's right. Rachel: You know you kissed me first. Ross: What? What?! You were begging me to kiss you! You-you-you were sending me signals all over the place! Rachel: I was sending you signals? Ross: Yeah! Rachel: Oh please. Okay, anyone in this room think that I would send Ross begging symbols, please show of hands. (Ross raises his hand and no one else.) Ross: Y'know what?! It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter what you believe! What matters is what happened! Rachel: Okay. So these signals Ross, explain this to me, 'cause maybe I need to be more careful. I mean, am I sending you these signals right now? Ross: Y'know what? Y'know what? Rachel, just-just drop it. Rachel: No please, show me how I begged you! Ross: I can show you, I have it on videotape! (Stunned silence) It's an expression.  
  
Rachel: (entering) Hey! Is Ross still here? Joey: Uh no Rach, he's gone. But listen, he told us what happened and it does, it sounds like an honest mistake. Rachel: Oh really? Well how would you like it if I had sex with you and I taped it? (Joey smiles luridly) Oh forget it! (Ross enters.) Oh there he is now, the father of my child, the porn king of the west village. Ross: Look, it was accident! Okay? I-I feel bad that it happened, but I swear, I didn't even watch it! Anyway, here. (He takes the tape out of his coat pocket.) I thought you might be more comfortable destroying it yourself. (Tosses her the tape.) Rachel: Thank you. (She sets it on the floor and is about to stomp on it with her shoe when the rest of the gang jumps up and yells simultaneously.) What? (They all yell again.) You don't want to see this do you? Monica: Hell yeah!!! Rachel: I am not gonna show you this! Phoebe: No! Not the sex part, just the stuff leading up to it. Ross: Forget it, she's destroying it. Phoebe: Okay fine! Fine! We'll just have to think of some other way to put the whole 'Who came onto who,' thing to rest! Come on now, think!! Ross: Look, forget it Phoebe. Okay? It's Rachel's tape and she can do whatever she wants with it. And she wants to destroy it. So, end of story. Rachel: I wanna see it. Ross: What?! Rachel: Clearly you don't want people to see this tape. Now I don't want people to see this tape either, but you so badly don't people to see it makes me want to see it. You see? Joey: (confused) Are we watchin' the tape or not?! Ross: I don't want people to see it for your sake. Rachel: Ahh, I don't believe you. I think you don't want them to see you begging me. (Goes to put the tape in the VCR) Ross: Rachel, please... Rachel: Ah, a little preview! Ross: Fine. Fine, but I want the record to show that I tried to take the high road, because in about five minutes I'm gonna be saying... (He laughs and points at Rachel sarcastically.) (They both sit down.) Rachel: Okay, here we go. (Pushes play.) Ross: (on tape) Hello! Can I get you anything? Joey: (To Phoebe) I'm so happy! Commercial Break [Scene: Monica and Chandler's, the scene is continued from earlier.] Rachel: (on tape) Oh, thank God you're here! You have to help me! Were you just talking to yourself? Rachel: There I am. Phoebe: You're gonna get pregnant. Rachel: (on tape) I screwed up so bad, I told Monica that I would stuff and send all these wedding invitations like weeks ago and I-I... Ross: (on tape) You didn't do it? Rachel: (on tape) I-I know -- I had put them in...in-in my desk at work and I completely forgot about them until today. (Chandler is shocked and Rachel gets scared of Monica very quickly.) Monica: (taking Rachel's hand) Sweetie okay. It's okay. Everybody made it to the wedding. I'm fine. Rachel: Kinda hurtin' my hand though. Monica: I know. Rachel: (on tape) (Ross hands her a glass of wine) I cannot believe that I did this. Especially after Monica just went on and on and on about it! (Mimicking Monica) "Okay Rachel! Here are the invitations Rachel! Now be very careful Rachel! Please, drinking no liquids around the invitations Rachel!" (She tilts her wine glass above and moves it back and forth across the invitations) Whoa oh! Oh-oh-oh! Oh...oh-oh-oh... (Rachel hits fast forward. Monica is completely shocked.) Chandler: Did you do it on our invitations?! Ross: (pause) Not on the ones we sent out. Chandler: So, just the ones gave back to us and we had framed! (Slams the framed invitation down onto the table.) (Rachel stops fast forwarding.) Rachel: (on tape) Can you believe this is already happening? I mean it seems like yesterday they just got engaged. Ross: (on tape) I know. Hey remember...remember the night they got engaged? How uh, you and I almost... Rachel: (on tape) Oh, I remember how we almost. Do you think we would've gone through with it? Y'know, if we hadn't gotten caught. Do you think we would've done it? Ross: (on tape) I mean I...I know I wanted to. I just, I just wasn't sure if you wanted to. Rachel: (on tape) Oh I wanted to. (Ross and Rachel trade looks while watching the tape.) Ross: (on tape) So we...we both wanted to. Rachel: (on tape) Interesting. Ross: (on tape) Yeah. (Pause) Anyway umm, it probably worked out for the best. Rachel: (on tape) Oh yeah, sure. Rachel: Okay, in about ten seconds you're gonna see him kiss me. Ross: And in about five seconds you're gonna see why. Rachel: (on tape) Ross did I ever tell you about the time that I went backpacking through Western Europe? (Joey's shocked and everyone else looks at Rachel.) Rachel: Okay, get ready to see some beggin'! Phoebe: Oh, you came on to Ross! Rachel: What?! Ross: Now I'm so happy. Rachel: What are you talking about?! Monica: You used the Europe story! Chandler: That's the magic story you use when you wanna have sex! Rachel: How do you know about that story?! Joey: How do you know about that story?! Rachel: I heard it from my friend Irene who heard it from some guy! Joey: (raises his hand) Some guy!! (Points to himself.) Rachel: No. No, she told me his name was Ken Adams. Joey: (raises his hand and points to himself again) Ken Adams!!  
  
The One where Rachel is Late [Scene: Ross and Rachel's, Ross and Rachel are trying the home remedies again.] Ross: Come on, finish your enchilada. Rachel: Ross I -- We tried all the spicy food. It's not working. Ross: Okay here, have one of these peppers. Oh ha... Oh God! So...so hot! (Rubs his eyes.) Oh my -- (Laughs.) By the way, you don't want to touch the pepper and then touch your eye. Rachel: I am feeling nothing. Speaking of hot, watching you do that really makes me want to have sex with you. Ross: Stop it. Rachel: Oh come on Ross, why are we wasting our time with this other stuff?! We know what's gonna work! It's doctor recommended! Ross: I'm sorry, but we have to have some boundaries! My God, I'm dying. Rachel: Oh come on Ross, we've done it before we'll do it again, it'll be a nice way to bookend the pregnancy. Ross: This is insane, I'm not gonna make love to you just so that you'll go into labor. Rachel: Make love? What are you a girl? Ross: Always a great way to get in a man's pants. Rachel: But you will, you will be performing a service. Okay? Just-just think of me as a ketchup bottle, y'know you sometimes you have to bang on the end of it just to get something to come out. Ross: I love when you talk dirty to me. Rachel: Oh, I know it. You're right. That's not sexy. Oh...Oh! (Drops a fork on the floor.) Whoops! Oh, I seem to have dropped my fork. Let me just bed over and get it. (Tries too, but can't quite seem to make it.) Oh God! Ross: Okay enough! This is, this is not going to happen. Rachel: Come on Ross! I'm miserable here! Come on! You started this, now you finish it! Come on wuss, make love to me. Ross: Y'know what? Rachel: What?! Ross: Forget it. Rachel: Oh wow! What now Ross you're not gonna talk? How on earth will you ever annoy me? Oh wait a minute, I know. (Mimics his breathing.) I mean you'd think the damn jalepeno would've cleared up your sinuses, but no!! That's not enough... (Ross jumps over and kisses her.) What are you doing?! Ross: I'm getting that baby out of you! (They kiss again.) Rachel: (breaking the kiss) Oh God! Ross: Oh, I know. Rachel: Oh no. No-no! I think my water just broke. Ross: I am good. Okay! Okay! Uh, I got the pillow! I got the bag! You got the keys? Rachel: Okay! I got the keys! Okay! Okay! Ross: Hey! Rachel: Yeah. Ross: We're having a baby. (They hug and then kiss one more time.) Rachel: I didn't uh, really have time to read this part of the books, but do you think we have time to... Ross: Not so much. Rachel: Okay.  
  
  
  
But I loved you always. I loved you when I was with Carol. I loved you with Emily. Why do you think I said, "I Ross, take thee Rachel."? So, to recap, I have this ring in my pocket and the only person I'll ever give it to is you. Rachel, Emma is wonderful. I love you because you gave me Emma. I love you because you're so beautiful. I love you because you were friends with Monica when she was fat. I love you because you flew across the Atlantic Ocean to tell me that you loved me, but you couldn't do it because of who you are. I love you because you're perfect. I love you for being you. I love you for being supportive. Rachel, I love you so much. I love you more than words can tell. Today I'm here to tell you all the things I never said. Now I know that I should have told you nineteen years ago how I felt. I should have told you before how much you mean to me because I didn't realize I could lose you. Don't give up, because I'll be here for you. I was at home and I found this tape I want to play for you.  
  
(Music starts. So no one told you life was gonna be this way [four claps]  
  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's DOA  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but CHORUS  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
(Like I've been there before)  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
('Cause you're there for me too) You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
  
You've burned your breakfast so far, things are going great  
  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
  
But she didn't tell when the world has brought you down to your knees CHORUS No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me  
  
Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with  
  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you  
  
Yeah! It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
  
When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but CHORUS by the Rembrandts) Well Rach, that's about it. You're my lobster. All the love in my heart is pouring out to you, Emma, and our baby. I love you.  
  
Ross kissed Rachel gently on the lips. Tears rolled down Monica's cheeks as she watched. Then, Rachel's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Ross?"  
  
TBC... Please Review!!!  
  
I know this was a mile long, but I wanted it all in one chapter. 


	4. The One Where Rachel is in Love

The One All About Ross and Rachel Disclaimer: Friends is mine! I wish, LOL. Nah, Friends ain't mine, and neither are the characters. If the characters were mine, boy, Ross and Rachel would have gotten together 19 years ago. Spoilers: None, I think Distributor: Don't please, until you ask me Pairings: Ross/Rachel (duh!), Chandler/Monica, Joey/Phoebe  
  
A/N-This is only about the third Friends fan fic I have tried, so if I have portrayed people inaccurately, I'm sorry.  
  
Here's the scoop-Chandler and Monica are still trying for a baby, Joey and Rachel never had feelings for each other or anything and Charlie doesn't exist, Joey and Phoebe don't want to admit it but they have feelings for each other, Ross and Rachel both still love each other (LOBSTERS FOREVER) but neither one thinks the other shares the love. That's pretty much it in a nutshell! Last Chapter. Ross kissed Rachel gently on the lips. Tears rolled down Monica's cheeks as she watched. Then, Rachel's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Ross?"  
  
Chapter 4- The One Where Rachel's In Love  
  
"Rachel? Oh God honey, you're awake! How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I have a major hangover. And my leg hurts. I don't remember much. What happened?"  
  
"The car hit you Rach. You hurt your head, broke your leg, and banged up your ribs. You've been in a coma for the past two days. We didn't know when you would wake up."  
  
"Ross, did you mean it? I mean did you really mean it?"  
  
"Mean what sweetie?"  
  
"In your letter."  
  
"Yes. Rachel I love you so much. If you wanted the moon, I would try to hang it for you."  
  
"Oh, Ross, I always thought it would be fun to have the moon. I love you too. Emma is so beautiful and every time I look at her, I think about us. We're going to do it right this time, and get married before this baby." Ross leaned back a little, hurt.  
  
"Rachel, is that all I mean to you? Doing it right for the baby?"  
  
"No! No, honey. But Emma and the baby need a daddy, and you are so perfect. With Emma, you're a wonder, and in bed, Ross, I swear that you really are the best I've ever had."  
  
"Are you ready for this ring though? If it was just us, no Emma, no baby, would you be ready for this ring? Rachel, I will wait till I die if that's what it takes to get you back. We weren't on a break. That was the biggest mistake of my life." Rachel was about to answer Ross, tell him that she wasn't ready for the ring, but then the doctor came in.  
  
"Excuse me. I'm Dr. Morris and I've been checking on you Rachel. We need to run some tests and make sure that you're all right."  
  
"How long will I have to stay if everything is all right?"  
  
"I think two nights should be fine as long as your husband can take care of you when you get home for awhile until your up and on your feet." Rachel was confused. She was about to say something when the doctor went on.  
  
"We'll take you for the tests in about forty-five minutes. Is there anything I can get for you?"  
  
"Oooh, that would be nice. How about some coffee?"  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Dr. Morris stood up and smiled and then he walked out of the room and closed the door.  
  
"Ross, honey, why does he think I'm married?"  
  
"Well, see Rachel, they weren't going to tell us anything about your condition and so Monica said that I was your only family and she was my sister and then Chandler is her husband and then she said that Joey was Chandler's brother and Phoebe was Chandler's wife. So they think you're Rachel Karen Geller." Rachel nodded and she was about to tell Ross that she wasn't ready for the ring, but then everyone burst into the room. Rachel started crying when she saw all of the presents and flowers and cards they had brought.  
  
"Rach, we were so scared! I love you sweetie and I'm so glad you're okay. We all are. Here's Emma!" Monica smiled as she handed Emma over. Rachel's tears only multiplied as she took Emma into her arms. Emma reminded her so much of Ross. To have another baby that was hers and Ross's, it was too much to think about. She loved Ross so much. Every time he touched her, she tingled with excitement, every time he said something that sweet about her, she wanted to do it right there, wherever they were.  
  
"Rachel, next time, let us know which way it's gonna be ahead of time. That way we can pick outfits accordingly. You know, if you're going to die, we'll wear black and if you're gonna live, we'll wear bright colors?" Rachel smiled at Chandler. He was trying to make light of what had happened but she could see the worry in his eyes, in everyone's eyes. Ross was sitting beside her on the bed now, with his arm wrapped around her protectively. She longed to rest her head on his shoulder and just relax.  
  
"Okay Rachel, I just want to say that I'm really glad you didn't die and even more glad that you didn't die near me."  
  
"Aww, Pheebs that's so sweet, but why didn't you want me to die near you?"  
  
"Don't you remember that old lady? I couldn't have sex with Ross. He's too close minded." Rachel gave Ross a quick kiss on the lips and whispered into his ear seductively, "I'd have sex with you any day." Ross sat up a little and got a funny, playful grin on his face.  
  
"Whoa Ross! You look like you're about to get lucky or something. Man am I right or what?" Ross glared at Joey.  
  
"Hey Rachel, glad you're okay." Rachel nodded. Then the doctor came in with a nurse.  
  
"Rachel, we're ready to have those tests done. " Dr. Morris glanced up at the now crowded room.  
  
"It will go quicker if all of you stay here." They nodded and then Ross took Emma from Rachel's arms.  
  
"We'll talk when you get back Rach." Rachel nodded, not ready to say that she wasn't ready. Ross was sitting by Rachel's bed with something in a paper bag. He looked nervous but he smiled as Rachel came into the room.  
  
"Rachel, this is for you," Ross said, handing her the bag. Rachel smiled and opened it. She looked down and pulled out a note. *Rachel, I love you. Here's a piece of your moon. Marry me?* Rachel looked beneath the note and tears rolled down her cheeks as she pulled out a moon rock. Beside the moon rock was a velvet box. Looking at the moon rock, Rachel knew that she needed no more answers.  
  
"Ross, I love you so much honey. Yes, oh yes!" Ross pulled out the box and slipped the ring onto Rachel's ring finger. The diamond seemed to sparkle and radiate, showing all of the pent up emotions Rachel had. She leaned forward and caught Ross in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you Ross Geller."  
  
TBC. Please Review Okay, I know that I kind of got writer's block and really didn't have much to this but. we'll see. Until I update again (soon), check for my other Friends fan fic, not posted yet, The One Where Ross and Monica Are Surprised or something like that. I'll let you know later about the definite title.  
  
TBC... Please Review!!! 


End file.
